


The Show

by EmBethMarsh



Series: Swim Shota Ships [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBethMarsh/pseuds/EmBethMarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Nitori put on a show for their respective boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

Nitori would willingly admit that he'd only agreed to this so Matsuoka-senpai would pay him more attention. He's apprehensive and nervous; hands shaking as they embrace Nagisa's bare back.

The blonde hasn't noticed the shaking. He's quite happily sucking at a pulse point in Nitori's neck, his own hands taking an almost rough grip in the silver hair of the other. A small gasp escapes his lips and Nagisa internally smiles at the response from Nitori.

Rin and Rei are sat next to each other, across from the other boys, but watching. The red head appearing casual; legs spread and a hand gently fisting his flaccid manhood. For a moment, it seemed as though he was indifferent at the scene in front of him but Nitori's periodic, apprehensive moans further engaged him. Rei, on the other hand, rigidly sat on his knees, diverting his eyes from the sight. A light blush spread across his cheeks as Nagisa's hands ran under the other's shirt.

Nagisa made this as easy as possible for the other, to the point where he'd stripped down to his pink boxers. Nitori, however, remained fully clothed. 

The first few buttons of the Samezuka uniform shirt pop undone as Nagisa gently brushes over Nitori's pectorals. They briefly pause at nipples, lightly tweaking each for a moment. Nitori's hands run up the blonde's back, meeting the nape of the neck. More buttons pop open as the bare chests collide, Nagisa pulling the two into a deep kiss, the force of which pulls Nitori upwards.

As the silver-haired boy is distracted, Nagisa's quick hands remove the shirt entirely. The hands are replaced as quickly as they disappeared, running up and down Nitori's back. The blonde begins to pull away from the kiss and the increasingly confident Nitori follows him for a moment before waiting to see what would happen next.

The hands push him until he's laid on his back, Nagisa straddling over him, laying kisses from the neck continuing downwards. One hand slowly circles the crotch of Nitori's school trousers as another moan emits from his lips. The kisses stop just above the waistline as Nagisa pulls away, moving upwards again. Nitori finds his arms pinned over his head by one hand of the other boy, Nagisa's free hand still circling over Nitori's cock.

Rei uncomfortably squirms. No matter how much he tries to divert his gaze, tries to ignore the sight in front of him, he's constantly drawn back to it by the small moans of each boy. The blush on his cheeks turns a deep red when he takes a firm look at his boyfriend's show. It's familiar to him, been pinned under Nagisa in a very similar position to Nitori. He instinctively licks his lips at the memory.

Rei shifts from kneeling to a cross legged position. He doesn't really want Rin-chan-san to see him getting hard at this sight. Despite the fact, Rin has undone his trousers and is quite shamelessly stroking himself to full hardness. It's just another thing that makes Rei feel uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Nagisa has now freed the pinned boy and is all too eagerly undoing the zip. Nitori's still laid down and Nagisa is knelt next to him. The trousers soon join the disposed shirt. The blonde leans down, lips about an inch or so over the fabric-covered bulge. Nitori's blue eyes lock on Nagisa. There's a teasing over the groin, the thin fabric allowing the cool air to brush over his hard manhood.

Nitori moans louder than before. The pleasured noise catches Rin's attention. He bucks slightly into his own hand whilst his other gently plays with his nipples. Every so often, he catches Rei uncomfortably shuffling. He can only assume the blunette's hard but refusing to do anything about it. Whatever. His crimson eyes turn back to the show; he'd enjoy it anyway.

The Samezuka student bucks up, trying to gain friction from Nagisa's mouth. There's an especially sadistic smile on the blonde's face as if it's a reaction he likes. Rei notices it, recalls it in fact. The bespectacled boy pushes up his glasses before looking away again. It's then that the Nagisa's mouth finally connects with Nitori's groin. It's over the fabric and even with the blonde's skills, Nitori can only take so much before he's begging, pleading for his own underwear to be removed. Nagisa is only happy to oblige.

The silver-haired boy's cock bobs up and down as the underwear is pulled off in one go. Rin notices that he bites his hand to suppress another noise of pleasure. It's something Nitori often did when the couple had sex too. He rarely heard these cute moans and pants.

An especially loud moan emits as Nagisa's mouth engulfs Nitori's manhood in one go causing pleasure to spike through Rin's body. He carefully eyes the two, Nitori's hands are now instinctively in Nagisa's blonde locks whilst Nagisa's quite competently deep-throating the other. It's a wonderful sight. His own hand speeds up at it.

Rei's especially flustered now. He's aware of Nagisa's talented mouth; he's got several memories of the blonde using the talent instead of lube. He's own dick is at full mast now and is straining painfully against the tight school trousers. It's only logical, he thinks, to undo his trousers. Pain wasn't good after all. 

Nagisa's hands began to caress the other's balls now, as well as still sucking his cock. Nitori gives no warning other than a tightened grip in the blonde's hair as he shoots his seed straight into Nagisa's mouth. His face covers in a profuse blush, especially when the blonde swallows it all. He sputters a few apologies but Nagisa shrugs them off,  
“Ai-chan should touch me now.” He states and Nitori pauses for a moment, flustered at the suggestion before nodding.

Nitori's still apprehensive, Nagisa finds, as the silver-haired teen slowly strokes Nagisa. The blonde is already hard so most of the job has been done for him.

Rin's movements have drastically slowed down; he's realised he's close. The last thing he wanted was to cum before the climax of the show. It's taking him so much self-control, although, not as much as Rei's still exerting.

It's to the point where the blunette has finally released his cock from any fabric restricting it. It's hard and nestled in dark blue pubes, pre-cum glistening the tip. But he's still refusing to touch it. In fact, he's sat on his own hands, lest instinct take over. It's especially difficult when Nitori takes Nagisa in his mouth. It doesn't look as skilled or as confident as Nagisa had been, but Rei realises that's probably how it seems when he's in that position instead of Nitori.

At the base of Nagisa's cock is Nitori's hand which is stroking the places his mouth can't reach. The blonde's quite content with Nitori's movements, it seems, as he's laid back, hands stretched out. Loud moans echo around the room as if to both convince Nitori he's doing a good job and to ensure the other two are aware it's pleasurable.

When Nitori seems to gain a bit more confidence, Nagisa hands him the lube. It's as if he's offering Nitori the option of preparing himself or preparing Nagisa. There's a sly wink from the blonde as if to encourage him.

Nitori pulls off Nagisa and briefly meets the eyeline of Rin, who's been avidly watching. For a moment, he feels immensely satisfied at the attention he's been given and decides he wants more. He slicks up three fingers with lube and glances at the blonde who nods. The first digit is plunged in quickly as if speed equalled confidence. Nitori wiggles around a bit as Nagisa closes his eyes, embracing the feeling.

Rei nor Rin can quite believe that this has turned around into Nitori topping. Rin's never seen it happen; Nitori never seemed like the person who wanted to take that sort of control, especially in this situation. Rei, on the other hand, knew Nagisa preferred bottoming but was an adept top, but the other boy seemed to have no confidence at all with it. Whatever had turned the situation around, the two agreed on one thing, it was incredibly hot!

By now all three fingers were in Nagisa, stretching the blonde out perfectly. He's moaning again and writhing as if this sensation was what he'd been waiting for, what he was doing this for. He practically screamed in annoyance as the fingers are removed.

Nitori lines his slicked up and hard again cock with Nagisa's hole. The blonde looking more and more impatient by the second. The silver-haired boy wasted no time, aware that he probably wouldn't last long a second time around.

Nagisa moans when it's plunged into him. A moan that reverberates around the room. Rei's hands can no longer be restrained and he's openly fisting himself at the sight of his writhing boyfriend. Rin, however, is nearing his limit; the idea of Nitori topping had really got him horny.

The thrusts are quite apprehensive as everything had been with Nitori but as he got closer to his orgasm, they sped up and changed angle. The new angle was clearly hitting something good in Nagisa as the blonde screamed and furiously began fisting his cock in time to the thrusts.

Rin's the first to cum. He had been suppressing his first orgasm for about five minutes now. He carefully watches Nitori as ropes of cum covered his hand. He begins to feel sleepy after the powerful ejaculation but doesn't want to miss the rest of the show.

It's no surprise as Nitori comes next, emptying deep into Nagisa who lets out a sigh of relief at the sensation of the hot liquid within him. The silver-haired teen felt bad that Nagisa still hadn't cum and his lips soon engulf the other's cock by way of apology.

Rei cries as he comes. The sight of Nagisa with cum dripping out of his tight hole pushed him over the edge.

It's as if Nagisa had been waiting for Rei to orgasm because as soon as the blunette had, the blonde also came into Nitori's mouth. The Samezuka student attempted to swallow as skilfully as the blonde but couldn't stop some of the release dripping down his chin.

The blonde sat up with a smile as everyone else laid down. Nitori made his way over to Rin. The red-head wrapping an comforting arm around the other, for the two to embrace. Rei had swiftly fallen asleep which wasn't a surprise to Nagisa who was probably ready for another round, “See, I said this'd be fun!”


End file.
